The One Thing That Shall Scar You For Life
by SweeneyLovett
Summary: Renesmee comes home after a day with Jake at La Push. When she gets home, what does she see that will evidently scar her for life? Nessie is 16, told from her pov. Very short. Please review!


Ok.....I know that almost everyone read like 50 of these already, but whatever! Nessie is 16.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

RPOV

"Ready.....Set.....G-" But Jake was cut off by my phone. I stood up and looked to see who was calling. It was the alarm. I looked over at him. He was still crouched down, ready to begin. "I have to go now." I said. He stood up. "Oh...." He said. He looked over in the direction of my home, not moving at all from his spot. I was beginning to get confused. "Jake? What are you looking at?" He looked back at me, a slow smile creeping across his face. "Jake?" I asked again. "Are you okay?" I was starting to get scared. He just kept looking at me like that. "Okaaay.....So I'll be leaving now...." I said, beginning to walk away. Then, suddenly, he yelled out "GO!" And took off running. It took me a minute to register what had just happened. Then it hit me. "HEY! THAT'S CHEATING!" I yelled as I took off running.

It took me only about a minute to catch up to him, and 30 seconds more to get ahead of him. "Cheater!" I yelled as I passed him. _Note to self, _I thought. _Thank dad for being extremely fast. _A few minutes later I could see Grandma's house through the clearing. _Yes! _But just as I was about get out of the woods, something tackled me, then in a moment it was gone. I sat up, looking around myself. I heard muffled laughter, and looked over to see Jake leaning against the side of Grandma's house. "I win." He said, choking back laughter. I rolled my eyes. "I've said this before, and I'll say it again: Jake, you are such a cheater!" He walked over to where I was sitting, then reached out his hand to help me up. I took his hand, and he pulled me up. "Rematch. Tomorrow." He just smiled. "Bye, Nessie." He kissed me on the cheek, then turned to leave. "Bye Jake. And remember: rematch." He just chuckled. I watched him jog to La Push for a minute, then turned to go to my parents cottage.

As I neared the cottage I heard moans and giggles. _What the hell?_ As I listened harder, wanting to know what was going on in there, I heard thuds and cloth being ripped to shreds. I was only a few feet away from the front door when I heard my mom scream my dad's name. It was followed by an intake of breath, a shriek, and then another moan. I panicked. "Mom?! Dad?!" I half-yelled, running inside. I went straight to their room and burst open the door. What I saw before me, I knew would scar me for life. "JESUS CHRIST!!" I screamed, sheilding my eyes. I stumbled backwards a bit, then turned and ran out the house. _What do I do?! What do I do?! _ I thought, panicking even more. _I just walked in on them having sex! What's gonna happen now?! _ My cheecks turned crimson as realization hit. I mistook the noises I had heard for my parents being in danger, when really they were...They were...God, I can't even make myself think the word, let alone think of my parents doing _that. I will never be able to look at my parents the same way again, _I thought as wrong images poured into my mind, no matter how hard I tried to banish them.

I could hear Emmett laughing his head off in the distance, back at Grandma's house. He was laughing so hard, that if he were human, he would surely suffocate. That just made me blush more. Just then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see my dad, fully clothed, with shock and embarassment frozen onto his face. I screamed as images began pouring into my mind again. "Wait! Renesmee!" My dad screamed as I ran away from him. "Renesmee! What you saw was perfectly natural!" I heard my mom yell out. It just made more images pop up in my mind, resulting in me screaming my head off. I had my eyes closed, so I didn't know exactly where I was running to, but I knew it was better than here.


End file.
